


Orders

by purplekitte



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Silver Millennium Era, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things between the Shitennou are falling apart fast as Metallia takes hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
> Theme: "You do not lead by hitting people over the head--that's assault, not leadership."--Dwight D. Eisenhower

"We must attack the Moon Kingdom next. Queen Metallia's orders."

"But we haven't finished subduing the Earth."

"It's orders."

"It's foolishness!"

"Are you arguing with our orders?"

"No! But…"

"We can't be divided," Jadeite insisted.

"But we could stage an initial assault as per our orders and have some of us stay here to continue the campaign."

"This is to be the one battle to end everything."

"But—"

Kunzite backhanded Nephrite across the room. "I'm the leader here and you'll obey me!"

There was none of the old camaraderie in Nephrite's gaze, only hatred. "Fine. In Metallia's name."


End file.
